Industrial sites, such as factories and the like, may have a large portion of the floor area that contains equipment that presents a danger to unwary bystanders. The equipment may be in the form of machines that would endanger inexperienced or inadequately attired personnel, high voltage equipment, or toxic chemicals or compound. The structure that encloses such restricted areas must be sufficiently strong to provide an adequate barrier to prevent unauthorized entry, and yet the enclosure must be reasonably attractive. Furthermore, such structures are subject to damage from vehicles and the like operating inside and outside the protected area, and therefore the panels of the enclosure must be replaceable. In many cases the enclosure surrounds machinery or equipment that requires little attention, and the replaceable panels permit entry into the protected area without requiring a more expensive door panel. Space limitations may also prohibit the installation of a door that swings open. It is therefore desirable that the panels be easily replaced. Once installed, however, the panels must be resistant to tampering from unauthorized personnel, particularly personnel outside the protected area.
To provide for easy replacement of the panels that make up a partition, it has become customary to provide a locking device for locking and unlocking a panel between parallel support members where operation of the lock requires a tool. Where the tool is a readily available such as an Allen wrench, an unauthorized personnel with access to such a tool can easily compromise the barrier and obtain unauthorized access to a restricted area. It is desirable therefore to provide an assembly device with a latch that will latch the parts together but can be easily unlatched to replace a panel. It is also desirable to provide a lock reachable only from within the protected area to prohibit the undesired unlatching of the panel.